


That time he said that he would wait for her.

by Classy_Dame



Series: A Thousand and One ways of Klaroline [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classy_Dame/pseuds/Classy_Dame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my collection of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time he said that he would wait for her.

“Kat, I’m going on break! Be back in thirty.” Caroline was heading out to the lobby to start her break, and about time in her book.

“Alright, but where and who are you going to see might I ask?” “Tyler and oh I don’t know the backseat of his car for a quickie?” Katherine gave Caroline an all too knowing wink cause usually that was what Caroline did on her breaks. Tyler would show up at the coffee shop to pick up Caroline and later she would be dropped off with her hair a slight mess (which was not like miss perfect) and with that goofy grin on her face.

“Nope, Tyler and I are over.” Caroline was all but wanting to forget about the nasty break up fight that occurred between them the night before but she knew eventually she was gonna have to come to grips that it was really over. The night started out like always, Tyler wanting to just stay home and make out, which was fine in the beginning but now Caroline was ready to explore more into their relationship, but it was starting to seem that it wasn’t what Tyler wanted. He really wouldn’t take her around his mother or anywhere for that matter.

“What!?” to say Katherine was shocked was an understatement. “You mean to tell me that Mr. Perfect Lockwood got the ax? I want the details.” Katherine was more an willing to hear that Tyler was not the king that Caroline put him up to be.

“The only thing that you need to know is that I was getting tired of being treated as nothing more than his living sex doll. Anyways I’ll tell you more when I get off of break, I only have thirty minutes you know and you just took up five of them.” right now Caroline was ready to sit down with her coffee and read her book. She rather to be sitting and reading a good book while sipping on the nectar of the gods.

“You’re gonna spend your break reading and drinking coffee, what, you don’t serve it enough all day that you want drink it on your break.” “Go somewhere and treat yourself.” I won’t say a word if you decide to stay out a little bit longer.” the shop wasn’t all that busy that day and since Caroline was post break up sulking she thought that it wouldn’t hurt to let her stay gone a little longer.

“No, I just really just want to sit and enjoy the writings of Margaret Mitchell and drink my coffee, and it’s been ten minutes now so can I go?” she tried to sound nice but the sarcastic undertone of her voice proved other wise.

“Yeah, yeah, go on.” Katherine was done with it all already.

Caroline found her a spot near the front of the shop so she could see if Katherine needed anything, even on her break Caroline wanted to make sure things went alright. Being the perfectionist that she was.

A couple of minutes went by, Caroline was deep into Gone with the Wind and her favorite coffee when she heard the ding of the bell that hung over the door. She looked up the see Klaus. He was a regular at the shop, straight black coffee was his drink of choice, nothing special. He always flirted with Caroline knowing good and well that she had a boyfriend. He had this annoying air of confidence about him. Klaus had all the makings of the perfect boyfriend/husband, he had the looks, he was very nice (at least to her) and the accent was just an added bonus.

“Caroline, love. How are you today? Fine I hope, but then again you always look fine.” he gave her a wink that had her rolling her eyes. 

Katherine couldn’t help but to look over at Caroline and both of them shared a look of pure annoyance.

“Klaus, I’m going to take a wild guess that you’re here for the usual, black coffee and hopefully a bite of Caroline to go?” Katherine liked to pester the shit out of Klaus, she knew him well before she started working at the coffee shop and before she ever met Caroline. Katherine was dating Klaus’ older brother Elijah. Elijah was ever the gentlemen, Katherine was so glad she met him. She had been through her fair shares of assholes who treated her like garbage, Elijah was different, he treated her like a queen. Her thoughts on Klaus weren’t bad, she knew he was just as much as a gentlemen as Elijah was. Their mama raised them right. Always treat a woman like a queen.

“Katherine, how did you know? I try not to be too predictable.” Klaus couldn’t help but chuckle at her comment. He never was much of a coffee drinker but ever since the day he walked into the shop and laid eyes on Caroline, he swore to himself he would make her his.

He stopped by one day to drop off lunch for Katherine. She was leaving their home and forgot it. Elijah had an important meeting to go to and asked Klaus to please drop it off to her for him. Klaus had nothing else to do so he didn’t mind taking it to her and making it a quick stop. Walking in he headed to the register and tapped the bell that was sitting on the counter.

“Coming!” shouted someone from the back. “Hello, I’m Caroline. What can I get for you today?”

Um….Klaus was dumb struck by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Flowing blonde hair, perfect full lips, eyes that seem to look right into him.

“Hello? Are you needing something?” Caroline waved her hands in front of Klaus to get his attention. She had to suppress a giggle, he looked like a deer in headlights.

“Yeah, sorry. Is Katherine Pierce here yet? I’m suppose to drop off this for her.” holding out the bag to Caroline. 

“She is, do you want me to get her for you?” Caroline was also thrown back by this handsome man but she kept her poker face on because she was with Tyler. 

“No, that’s ok. Just, can you give her this please?”

“Sure, no problem.” she said. Caroline took the bag and thanked him.

Klaus ordered his coffee and made his way to Caroline’s table. “Mind if I keep you company for a bit? Seeing as your sitting here all alone. Where’s Tyler? I don’t see him around?” Klaus was always seeing her with Tyler and for her to be just sitting by herself seemed odd to him. But can’t say he wasn’t a little thrilled that maybe she finally got rid of that douche.

“Well if you must know we broke up. I wanted more and he obviously didn’t so I left. Now if you’ll excuse me I was reading.” Caroline was wishing he would take the hint and leave but this was Klaus, he wasn’t going anywhere.

“That’s a shame,love. How could he not want more to be with you? Excuse me for saying so but he was a damn fool for letting you go. If you were mine I’d give you all you want and then some.” he said.

Caroline could see the sincerity in his face, a look of longing. Sure sometimes he was corny with his pick up lines and his endless flirting, but she knew deep down that he was a really sweet guy. She would be lying if she said that she never thought about him and her together, but at the time she was with Tyler and that was that. Now she didn’t have Tyler so she couldn’t have that holding her back. But to start something now was just too soon for her.

“Klaus…what do you want? I’m on break and I only have four minutes left till I have to get back to work.” Caroline was just trying to get rid of him for the time being, she just wanted to finish the chapter of the book and go back to work.

“I just wanted to give you this. I know how much you love classic romance novels.” Klaus pulled out of his messenger bag a copy of Gone with the Wind.

“Seriously?” Caroline held up the book she was reading which was Gone with the Wind. “As you can see I already have it so-

“Open this one before you continue.” Klaus handed her the version of Gone of the Wind that he had with him.

She opened it and flipped through a few pages till she saw something that caught her eyes. “First edition? You got me the first edition? Klaus-”

“Caroline, you are a genuine beauty, therefore you deserve only genuine things. Tyler will never find anyone a beautiful,intelligent, and classy as you. I know that I’ve come on strong and I apologies for it. I know that you’re just coming off of a break up and you need time but I’m willing to wait however long it takes for you to be my love.” Klaus picked up Caroline’s hand and gave it a kiss. “I’m gonna go and give you peace. Good bye, Caroline.” Klaus grabbed his coffee and went out the door.

Caroline was completely speechless. Where had this Klaus been? She looked over to see Katherine leaning on the counter trying to ease drop on their conversation. “Well what did he have to say? Come on don’t keep me waiting. Judging by the look on your face he must have said something that you liked.”

“So…..” Katherine was on ready to burst.

Caroline was still looking through the book that he gave her when she found a piece of paper tucked between some pages.

Caroline read the words the were written on the paper and looked up at Katherine and simply told her “however long.”


End file.
